Hazle Valentine
Hazle Valentine (ヘイズル・バレンタイン Heizuru Barentain) is a former dingo of Caribs Garrard and an inspector from Akatsuki. He is now currently a dingo once again when his partner becomes the new director of the Beehive after Largo Lloyd. In the anime, Hazle is a marauder. Personality Hazle is the exact opposite of his Letter Bee: Rash and hotheaded with a mischievous side. However, unlike Caribs Garrard after the events of Kagerou, he still maintains his hope and belief in humanity and the heart of people. Hazle also considers Niche to be vastly inferior to him. History 'Manga Version' At some point in his life, Hazle became the dingo of Caribs Garrard at a young age. When his partner was thirty-seven years old, Garrard was promoted to the capital with Hazle. After visiting Gobeni, he gives back his shindan, telling his old friend that it was time to part with it. Both Hazle and Garrard were confused when they that where they were was not Akatsuki. Instead, they were in a district called Kagerou. Garrard becomes angry at this, and hotly tells the Caris Cannon that they would pass the test and achieve his dream to become Head Bee. As the door closes behind them, Hazle and Garrard become locked in darkness. A moment later, they meet the gatekeeper. Horrified, Garrard and Valentine realize that the horribly disfigured gatekeeper was Seine, who they had known. As Seine reads Garrard's heart, the letter bee panics as he seeminly relives his tragic experiences as a child, and fires his shindan at Seine to stop him from reading any more memories. The gatekeeper deems Garrard unsuitable for Akatsuki, as Caris Cannon predicted, and both he and Valentine were posted in Kagerou instead. At some point five years before the series, Garrard and Valentine rescued Gauche Suede. Plot 'Manga Version' In chapter thirty-two, Valentine and Garrard arrive as inspectors from the capital to investigate the return of Gauche Suede and the appearance of Carbernet. Garrard fires Largo Llyod from his position, and instructs Zazie to hunt down Carbernet. He further instructs Aria Link and Lag Seeing to work at the Dead Letter Office. As acting director of the Beeehive, Garrard declares Yuusari in the sate of emergency as Carbernet approaches, and instructs the letter bees to take Carbernet down. As Carbernet approaches closer to Yuusari, Valentine helps the citizents tighten the security. He later watches along with the other dingos as Carbernet is defeated. After Carbernet's defeat, Garrard summons a general Beehive meeting and discusses what Lag Seeing learned about the capital and that a revolution in order. He later instructs the letter bees to return to their normal deliveries. Trivia * His first name, "Hazle", is a shrub that bears prominent male catkins in spring & edible nuts in autumn. The shrub's bearings may refer to him changing from a Letter Bee to a Reverse member in the anime world. It can also refer to his nature being tough on the outside (like a nut), but has a softer interior (like a catkin). * His last name, "Valentine", being a holiday for couples & love, may refer to his deep loyalty & friendship with Caribs Garrard, his partner & childhood friend. Category:Male Characters Category:Dingo